justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tortured Vigo
TRTF5= Tortured Vigo is a Tortured Suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. He was going to be an antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode, prior to its cancellation. Appearance Tortured Vigo resembles a long, green snake made of twelve segments separated by his endoskeleton. He has two rows of sharp, white teeth and the same eyes as other Tortured Suits. Unlike his original counterpart, he also has a black top hat. When it was still known as Hybrid Vigo, he had 7 heads with top hats. Behavior Tortured Vigo would have started in one of the many floors of Fazbear Inc. and attacked the player. If the player encounters Tortured Vigo in front of them, they had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until he had moved to another area. If the player encounters Tortured Vigo at a fair distance from them, they had to hide behind objects such as crates or walls on certain spots. If the player doesn't defend themselves from this Tortured Suit they've would have gotten jumpscared by him, resulting into a game over. Trivia * Tortured Vigo was the last Hybrid to become a Tortured Suit. * Tortured Vigo is known to be the longest character in the series. * Tortured Vigo's early design, known as Hybrid Vigo; bears a resemblance to the Xiangliu and the Yamata no Orochi. However, Hybrid Vigo has only 7 heads, while Xiangilu has 9 heads and Yamata no Orochi has 8. ** Having seven heads, he is likely a reference to the great red dragon from the book of Revelation in the Bible, who also got seven heads. * When brightening the Hybrid Vigo teaser, there are the words "POISON" all over the teaser. This could mean that Hybrid Vigo can bite the player, causing the player to die from his venom. ** However, due to the transition from Hybrids to Tortured Suits, this may not be the case anymore. * Torture Vigo's hat has the same shiny texture as Tortured Freddy, Tortured Fredbear, and Tortured Buster. * Tortured Vigo has been seen in teasers and the "Thank You" Image, but he has never been seen in game/screenshots. * It is currently debated whether Tortured Vigo can actually be considered a Tortured Suit, due to the fact he is too small for someone to fit inside him, as well as the fact he has no arms or legs. |-|Gallery= Miscellanous 16f3f1 fb9b669ae5f242049a4247331d9e3cef.png|Tortured Vigo in the Thank You! image. Hybrid Vigo.png|Tortured Vigo's debut and only teaser while he was originally known as Hybrid Vigo during the TRTF: Remastered era. Vigo reference1.png|Hybrid Vigo model reference picture, given to Everything Animations by BFPFilms424/Tyler when he was paid to do the TRTF5 cast. Notice how his name was spelled as "Hydra Vigo". Vigo reference2.png|Same, but in another angle. External links * Tortured Vigo's model among other TRTF5 models that was released by TSMGames in a model pack. Tortured Vigo Tortured Vigo Tortured Vigo Tortured Vigo Tortured Vigo Tortured Vigo